Unusual Safe Haven
by Peaceably
Summary: My first attempt of our world crossing over with theirs. Most of what I described is what I am currently going through or previously went through and just adding it to make the story more interesting in my mind please don't burn me for my choice just trying to get a dream out of my head. Not sure if I will do parings as of yet but M rating just in case :/ (cover temporary of oc)


Okay, been a while since I posted anything and well, I started reading stories where a oc got placed into their favorite author's tv show (s) and I wanted to try. But since I always wanted to go into my favorite show ever (and I just had a dream where I myself was somehow materialized into the show I am going to do it regardless of what anyone says or how pathetic it reads cause I am out of practice with writing) I'm going to give my own spin to one. So my apologizes if you don't get where this is going or if you don't like it I'm just trying to unclutter my brain.

* * *

I yawn as I stare at my computer screen, trying to stay awake waiting for one of my friends to reply to a role play message I sent them. I know I should be asleep but I have to be awake at night if my mom needs something from me. That and I guess I just got used to being a night owl. Figuratively speaking. I refresh my page a few times and decide that my role playing pal had fallen asleep and clicked on a different tab. I scroll down and click on the teenage mutant ninja turtles show, the two thousand twelve version.

I have grown quite fond of this new rendition of them. I like how Leo is actually acting like a teenager and showing a fan boy side that was not really in the previous version. I love the way the hot headed but secretly sensitive and sweet side of Raph, especially towards those he cared about, it made me sad when he lost Spike to being mutated into Slash but glad that things got worked through and they all moved passed it as well as make a new friendship with Casey, also the fact he is scared of something makes him more normal and less well, in lame mans terms untouchable in awesomeness. Absolutely delighted by the cute sweet but odd personality of Mikey, whom reminds me of my brother before he started middle school, he was so much fun then but he had to grow up at some point. I find it awesome that they gave Splinter a daughter, whom of which I feel sorry for Karai and hope that they can unmutate her back to her normal self soon so she is not a shape shifting snake girl. And finally the adorkable quirky side of Donnie when ever he is around April and the fact they are allowing him to have a crush on a girl. I laugh to myself fully knowing that one of the original creators of the tmnt Peter Lardman is probably having an Ulster because he absolutely despises the guys even remotely have a possible relationship with a girl. I'm guessing that in the past the he probably didn't have much luck with most girls and feels adamant that they should have zero chances at even remotely having a 'romantic relationship' with a girl.

I had gotten so lost in thought that I did not realize I was already half way through the third episode of season one already. "Jeez... I'm more out of it than I usually am." I look at the clock and realize that I'm going to have to go to the school of horror soon. I groan but I pull myself away from my laptop and go to the shower. "Great Shenderrah. Another night of sleeplessness before going to school." I mutter to myself as I get into the shower turning on the freezing cold water so I'll be able to stay awake on the bus and through all of the important classes before free period where I'll take a thirty minute nap. My school would not be so bad if it were not for the fact I keep getting harassed and bullied by there other kids. Partly because I from what I'm guessing am in special ed classes because of my mild Asperger Syndrome issue which makes me have a difficulty learning some subjects more than others. And possibly the fact I feel like a sore thumb around other kids my age due to me not thinking the way they would making me seem weird to them. I sigh as I get out of the shower, my light blue eyes reflecting in the mirror as I see the bruises and scars on my freckled creamy peach skin. My family thinks I got these from me riding my bike and getting into accidents. I let them think that cause I didn't want to burden them with having to worry about my well being.

I wrap the towel around my body and head to my room to put some cloths on. My parents have enough stress to deal with. Bills and my mom nearly dieing in the hospital from a culinary ambislim due to blood clots and the doctor she had previously miss reading her symptoms as a flu virus. My mother has enough to worry about. I don't need to add to her worries.

I slip on my black and white print of what looks like a New York tee shirt, a slightly worn hooded burgundy jacket, my favorite denim jeans, and my 6 pm sneakers. Tying back my wet chestnut brown hair in a braid as I look at the time and see I can finish what is left of the tmnt episode I was watching and get to the bus in time. So I grab my backpack of which I shoved my favorite stuffed animal into not caring what anyone says cause I've had to deal with so many things they threw at me as harmful words I'm mostly numb to it, my coloring / drawing pencils, and my sketchbook. Sitting myself in my chair I click the play button to resume the episode.

I watch and smile giddily watching as Raph is going to defeat Spiderbites. all of the sudden it seems that one of Spiderbites's head legs things grab a hold of me and drags me through the screen barely giving me a chance to process what is going on. I look around wildly as I am flung through the air, clutching my sketchbook in a death grip screaming out like a freaking banshee from Irish folklore. "WHHHYYYY!" Is the only thing that is coming to my mind to shout out seeing as I suddenly becoming throwing object. I close my eyes shut tightly expecting to crash into a wall and get seriously injured as someone catches me. "I open my eyes as I see myself caught in Leo's arms, if I were not so freaked out by having been thrown I would have laughed at the fact that my friend would be so jealous of me right now seeings as he is her favorite character in the show. "How the shell did she get in here?" I hear Raph's voice suddenly say. I look in his direction just blinking as I'm overcoming one form of shock and passing into another. How the heck did I get sucked into the tmnt show!?


End file.
